The Arrival
by izyizy
Summary: This is a story about a cruiser, called Foundry, that slips through several dimensions without realizing it, and winds up near pandora. Rated M, just in case. Dr. Halsey, new Spartan II's and III's, and Jake x Neytiri. UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME.


The Arrival.

I do not own Avatar or halo, they belong to their respective owners.

I HAVE RETURNED!

* * *

It was quite. Nice, even. The move to new Hometree had gone even more smoothly than Jake thought it could. He hadn't, of course, calculated that most things of importance to any of the clan members had been lost in the fall of old Hometree. The moment Jake and the other scouts reported a tree big enough to house the clan, even when it grew to it's original size, they were ready to go. The move had only taken two days to get everyone settled. New Hometree was farther from the Hells Gate than the old Hometree, but there would always be a patrol of Na'vi hunters guarding it.

At Hells Gate, Norm and the other scientists were getting ready for their move. To Jake's surprise, most of the scientists wanted to join the Na'vi. They were suddenly bored with the prospect of learning more about Pandora instead of _seeing _more of Pandora. Even the ones without avatars. They would get their avatars soon enough though; the RDA wanted to reduce costs by having the avatars made on Pandora, so there would be multiple machines that could generate the avatars on the next ISV rotation. All the scientists were ecstatic, especially as most of the ones without avatars would just cyro their way through the seven-teen years it took for the avatars to fully mature.

Jake woke, straining his eyes against the sleep that fought against him. He just lay there, remembering two months ago, when he went through the mind transfer. He looked over to his side, and saw Neytiri, still asleep. _Wow,_ he thought, _she looks cute when she's asleep, _He thought, as his eyes skimmed over her naked body_. How did I ever get her? _He reminisced the last couple of days. _What are they going to do with my human body? It carried me around for a while, so I guess I should give it some respect, like a burial or something. Except the legs. _He shuddered, remembering the feeling of not being able to move his legs. _I never realized how doing so simple, like moving my legs, is so amazing. Not until after it's taken away. _As he was thinking, Neytiri stirred, stretching her arms against the hammock-like thing. _She looks cute when she's awake, too, _Jake thought with a smirk. "What is so funny, ma Jake?" Neytiri asked, as she sat up.

"**It is not** ha-ha **funny**.** I was just thinking how **cute **you are**." Jake said, his smile growing. "Kyut? **What does **kyut **mean**?" Neytiri asked, as she rose and fetched her loincloth. Meanwhile, Jake tried to find a suitable word to translate cute to. "Uhh, **it means sevin**."

Neytiri smiled in delight, before replying, "**You are **– kyut **too, ma Jake**." She said, trying the new word. "**Well, cute doesn't exactly mean sevin, but it's the closest word I can translate it to**." Jake explained, while Neytiri just gave him one of her confused looks. " Oh, forget it." Jake said, getting out of his hammock. He then walked over to her, saying, "I figured we could go take a bath before breakfast..." He said, rubbing his hands up and down her stomach. Neytiri smiled.

"Of course we can."

* * *

"Dammit!" Norm yelled, as he pounded his fist into the wall. Not a particularly good idea, as it did not accomplish anything except to hurt Norm's hand. "Shit," Norm panted, holding his self-injured appendage.

"What the hell? Norm, whats wrong?" Rual said.

"What happened? Norm, are you okay, man?" Said Max, approaching quickly.

"The food machine broke. Again. I'm tired of fixing this stupid piece of crap!" Norm said, gesturing at the machine, accompanied by an exsaperated sigh.

"So don't fix it. Leave it to me. I'm sure I can make sense of it." Rual said, concerned for his colleague.

Norm started in surprise, "Really?"

Rual snorted, saying, "I think I can fix beta level tech, thank you very much."

"All right then," Norm said, "But what do I do now? I'm practically useless, now that my avatar is in the bio-tube."

"Come on! you know you're not _totally _useless," said Rual with a smirk.

"I know you're getting at something," said Norm, "so spit it out."

"You love the Na'vi. And you are an anthropologist. Why don't you go visit them?"

Norm looked at him, "you know, that's a good idea! But how am I supposed to get there?

"Just get a pilot for the Sampson. Why not Trudy?" Asked Rual.

Norm didn't answer. He slumped against the wall.

"Oh." said Rual, "right." and quickly left the room, noticing tears on his friends cheek before he left.

'_damn that was tactless,' _thought Rual, as he walked back to his room. He knew Norm had a crush on the pilot. It was just hard to believe she was really gone. Rual opened the door to his room and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands. _damn, damn, damn. This just sucks. _Rual picked up his toolbox and walked back out. _I'll just fix the dispenser, and then maybe a surprise for Nom to make up for it. I think I'll drive him to the new home tree, since we don't have a pilot._

Norm picked himself off the wall and walked listlessly back to the lab. The first person he saw was Max, and he just felt he needed his avatar back.

"How am I looking?" Norm said. Max jumped and spun around towards him. "Shit! Can you walk a little louder so I know when you walk behind me?"

"Sorry, sorry," Norm apologized, "I just want to know if my avatar is link-ready."

"No," Max said, just a week more and the wounds will be gone, and then-"

"I don't need it fully repaired," Norm interrupted, "The body is good enough at doing that. but could you bandage it and let me link up?"

"Well…"

"pretty please? I'll take a camera and take videos of the new home tree. And I'll let Jake say hi."

"Okay!" Yelled Max, "You win! Go to the link pod."

"Huh?" replied Norm, confused, "why?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask me to let you link up, so your avatar is all ready for you. Bandaged up and everything."

Norm grinned, "Thanks, man."

Max grinned back, "Don't thank me when you feel the pain in your shoulder."

* * *

I will work every chance I get, but my mom has some sort of complex where she doesn't like anything I do but chores, so I'm not really allowed to write this story. I apologize for the delays, and for cutting the story, but I think It will be better this way. Thank you.

Thank you all for being my readers


End file.
